User talk:Sidekickjason
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Tidmouth Sheds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 00:41, 1 September 2009 Re: contributing I did not protect all of those pages, Goldenbear did. And he did it because of people who vandelised the pages. If you wait a little while you will be able to edit most of the pages. The system just thinks your still new. And on the Tidmouth Sheds page some of what youu said was already on the page. The rest I thought was unnecessary, since it was not about Tidmouth Sheds. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Knapford yards? I don't know. You'll have to ask Dcelano. He uploaded the picture. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sidekickjason OK, I'll unblock you, but no more unnecessary edits. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tomy Yes, the TOMY page can have them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) TRackmaster Splish Splash Splosh Hey Sidekickjason Here is a video of it but it is only showing Emily and Thomas in Slippy Sodor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc1_ynN9W6Y --PNR 00:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) You mean this one? --PNR 21:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Trackmaster Daisy I just emailed trackmaster (or Hit Entertainment) they were going to release Daisy but they are having trouble whether she will have trucks or sold her separately as in the episode she doesn't like to pull trucks so it's just a question I asked but you might never no if they might release Daisy. :) --PNR 03:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That was HiT Toy Company and I'll ask them if these engines be made Smudger, Old Slow Coach, Old Coaches and Fergus. BTW who should I email HiT Toy Company or Fisher Price if Fisher Price what is their email? :)--PNR 04:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't contact yet, must have forgot about it don't worry. BTW I like how you made your viaduct. I really don't like the trackmaster tracks it makes a lot of noise. Still I am hoping to buy more blue track in the Philippines as I was thinking of making my layout double track and some third tracks. Also where did you get the Knapford station and the suspension bridge I have been searching that for almost 3 years and who is that little kid in the second picture and did you made those red express coaches as I think in 2005 TOMY (Asia) released it. --PNR 02:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a question are the blue tracks available in stores in North America in the years 2003-2006 or any year before trackmaster change the tracks? --PNR 03:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Country Somewhere in Canada (I'm to afraid to say from where I am really :)) --PNR 16:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 14 club Leave ZEM a message and he'll make you a member. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tomy Old Slow Coach It's nice I like! Now when will trackmaster make her. I wish I still live in the Philippines I could already bought it. Thanks for telling me!--PNR 19:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Salty in Cgi We already have that pic. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) link hey sidekickjason hope this link helps and if ti does not then ask Thomasfan.Mays 00:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://www.walmart.ca/details?assetId=65397&fromSearch=true Re:Thanks It was actually Thomasfan who fixed your page. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome. I don't really remember it, but still you're welcome. I'm flattered that you think that but the other admins and all of the other users help too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas' birthday I'm not sure. But they said both today and yesterday was his birthday. So I'm going to guess no. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: What to do? TOMY and TrackMaster merchandise are two seperate things, so TOMY products go on the TOMY page and TrackMaster products go on the TrackMaster page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :If it's not a TOMY product get rid of it on the TOMY page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: TrackMaster UK If it's sold in stores as TrackMaster it goes on the TrackMaster page. If it's sold in stores as TOMY it goes on the TOMY page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Misty Island Rescue Thank you for the heads up! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: youtube show Love the buildings and especially the ballast. ;)--PNR 18:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :There must be some realistic style on the tracks you now ;)--PNR 18:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW do you have the email for Fisher Price trackmaster? --PNR 18:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I have the email please. I have a question for them. --PNR 18:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) --PNR 18:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: What I meant. So what you meant is that TrackMaster is now discontinued in the UK and now they only sell Tomica trains? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Club Sure, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 01:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) TrackMaster Bash Certainly. I should have it up today. My camera's batteries need to charge. Will post it on my page. :Sure. Give me a day or two. I'll send you the video. ::Not yet. I'll send it to you. Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesel pics I'm not upset with you anymore. I've forgotten about that a long time ago. :) Thanks for the pics! I've actually seen them already, but I appreciate that you got them for me! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 Try this. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC)